


Chocolate Cupcakes

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy, Ignis yelling and cursing, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Yeah I'm spamming you guys and I am sorry, because why not, family au, kinda omega verse, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Gladio being a supportive husband while Iggy is in labor with the twins.





	Chocolate Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any gory bits or anything. He isn't giving birth yet. Just a few contractions but if you aren't into it, I suggest you turn around while you can.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears
> 
>  
> 
> <http://mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears.tumblr.com/post/161833143957/gunna-be-adding-a-few-new-quick-one-shots-to-my>  
> My ask box and inbox are always open to chat. I love hearing what you guys have to say and making new buddies!

“By the _bloody_ Six!” Ignis cried out, “ I think I would much rather be run over by a pack of behemoths right now. I'm sure it would hurt significantly less than this!” Ignis growled, gripping Gladio's hand tightly, throwing his head back against the back of the hospital bed. His glasses were off and his face was flushed red and sweaty. He had even sweat his hair out at this point, his perfectly standing poof had been reduced to a messy puddle on the top of his head. But it was to be expected after nearly 10 hours worth of labor with no end in sight.

 

“You can yell as much as you want. Curse me out. Hell, you can even hit me. Do whatever you need to do, just do it okay.” Gladio said, kissing his husband's knuckles gently.

 

“It's  _ your _  damn fault I'm in this situation! I bloody well better be able to do as I please! ” He screamed, losing the last bit of his composure. He was able to keep his calm and collected demeanor up until recently as the pain got more and more pronounced as time passed. He was just glad Gladio was the only one who would see him so bent out of shape like this.

 

“Why did I let you do this to me?” he said with a groan as he was wracked with pain once more. He squeezed Gladio's hand as the contraction seemed to go on longer than he anticipated it would. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided once more. He relaxed against the bed, taking deep breaths like all books he had read told him. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to regain his breath and his composure. Gladiolus reached up and ran his fingers through Ignis’ sweaty bangs before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You are doing great. Amazing actually. I know I wouldn't be able to handle this.” Gladio said, taking a nearby towel and wiping the sweat away from his brows.

 

“You whine like a child when you get a cold. There's no way you could endure something like this for this long. I am barely making it as is.” Ignis explained angrily, closing his eyes tighter to try an relax his body.

 

“Just think about the endgame Iggy.”

 

“That's farther away than I wish to think right now Gladio. It would be much easier to chastise at you until my pain takes over once again.” He said, heaving his chest up and down to get some kind of air flowing into his lungs.

 

They sat there for a long moment as both of them tried to figure out how this was going to go. Another contraction hit and Ignis was nearly screaming from the pain this time. Gladio reached over right away and tried to soothe him, rubbing his arms and legs and whispering little praises to him. He thought that after 10 hours Gladio would run out of things to say and he thanked the Astrals he didn’t.

 

After the contraction ended, Ignis slumped deep into the bed and Gladio tried to figure out a way to get him to relax. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be eating anything but quite honestly, Ignis needed to get something down if he was going to make it another hour or two.

 

Gladio sighed deeply, “Do you want me to go get you anything?”

 

“Besides a medical professional who will willing cut these children out of me right this instant?” He asked in his typical sarcastic tone. Gladio rolled his eyes yet again. 

 

“Like something to eat Ignis. Do you want me to get you something to eat from the hospital cafeteria or the gift shop? I am sure they have something you would eat down there.”

 

“I want something sweet. I'm sure they have some sort of cake to eat down there.” Ignis said in a breathy tone.

 

“Can do babe. Do you want the chocolate cupcakes if they have em?”

 

If Ignis face wasn't already red from the amount of pain he was in, the red tint would have settled in on his cheeks. He would never understand his craving for the sickening cheap snack cakes. “Yes….and a tea if they have them…please” he muttered under his breath. Gladio smiled softly and kissed Ignis sweaty forehead.

 

“Okay. Chocolate cupcake and iced tea. Be right back.”  he said, standing up from beside his bed and heading towards the door.

 

“Gladio,” Ignis called out, sounding like he was going to cry at any moment.

 

“Yeah Iggy?” Gladio said, turning around to look at his thoroughly disheveled husband

 

“Please hurry back...not sure if I can handle much without you coaching me through it…” he admitted quietly, turning his head away from him to hide the tinge of blush.

 

Gladio cracked a huge grin. “Don't worry. I'll run. Be back faster than your next contraction. Promise!” He said as he bolted out the door.

 

Ignis laid his head back against the cool hospital pillow and smiled softly to himself. He wondered what gods or Astral he had to please to get a man like Gladio in his life. He was quite the lucky man.


End file.
